1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exercise device and in particular to a boxing device wherein the user strikes a speed bag in a programmed order and the device provides a measurable feedback as to the speed, accuracy and control with which the user strikes the bag.
2. Background Information
There are numerous types of exercise devices which provides the user with some type of feedback indicating the amount of exercise being performed. Some of these devices indicate the number of strikes that an object takes by the exerciser, and provides for a random or programmed sequence of targets on the object and a particular order for striking the target. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,354, 4,088,315, 4,974,833, and 5,716,302 disclose target devices with electronic sensors and signaling devices, which are struck by the user. However, all of these devices require striking either a planar surface having pressure sensitive targets or strike areas, or require striking a simulated body torso.
A xe2x80x9cspeed bagxe2x80x9d is a small bag containing an inflatable bladder which is suspended on a swivel from a flat platform that is used to develop hand speed and hand-eye coordination in addition to providing aerobic exercise and resistance. Though popular with boxers and martial artists, speed bags also are used by others strictly for exercise and to develop coordination.
There is no known exercise device, and in particular, a device intended for use to objectively measure or to stimulate a boxing workout, which provides a measurable feedback to the user of a speed bag.
Aspects of the invention include providing an exercise device using an inflatable bag mounted beneath a horizontal platform which is adapted to be repeatedly struck from different angles by a boxer or exerciser, and which provides an objective measurement of the number of times that the bag is struck within a predetermined time period and/or predetermined zone on the underside of the horizontal platform.
The subject invention provides an exercise device in which the underside of the support platform has various strike zones indicated therein, each of which contains a pressure responsive strip of material or other type of detection means which sends a signal to a control device which records the number of times that the pressure sensitive strip or detection means is struck by the bag which generally corresponds to the number of times that the bag is struck by the user.
The exercise device of the invention further provides electronic circuitry which controls the activation of lights, at least one of which is associated with each of the contact zones requiring the user to strike the bag from a different angle or with a different hand depending upon which zone is lighted or activated.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a series of audio signals or prompts which indicate which zone is to be contacted by the struck bag, and which provides an audio sound or beep each time the activated zone is struck by the bag.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide an exercise device which can be electronically programmed for a speed workout wherein the user strikes the bag with a particular hand and at a particular angle so that the bag strikes each of the responsive zones a specific number of times with the electronic control system recording and providing an objective measurement as to the total time required to strike all of the zones the required number of times.
A still further aspect of the invention is to provide for a timed workout wherein each of the zones is activated for a predetermined time period and the number of bag strikes is recorded for each zone during the activated time period with the total number of bag strikes then being objectively measured and indicated to the user to provide the user with a record of his or her speed.
The device of the present invention also can be programmed to provide a random sequence of the various strike zones requiring quicker reaction on the part of the user, and which can be programmed to provide for various levels of skill and intensity of the workout thereby making it fun and beneficial for individuals of various levels of skill and coordination.
The invention provides a device which can be used by a skilled boxer or amateur boxer to improve his or her boxing skills, hand-eye coordination and/or by an exerciser to achieve a general exercise workout. The device also can be used as an amusement device such as in a restaurant, pub or the like, and provide a competitive comparison of one user""s skill verses that of another user""s skill.
Another feature of the invention is providing an exercise device in which the electronic control circuit can be incorporated easily into a usual type of speed bag and supporting platform without requiring major alterations thereto, and which does not alter in any matter the method of striking the bag by the user yet provides a variety in the angle which the bag is to be struck and by what hand to improve speed and coordination.
The foregoing advantages, construction, operation, and method steps of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.